Getting married!
by beatress
Summary: "Now you may punch the groom!"... NaLu, Gruvia... Please Read and review! I'm sure you'll like it! Full summary inside!


**Feels good after writing a one shot! Or may be it's a drabble! Whatever! I won't keep you much away from it! I just hope you like it! **

**This came out because i was very happy today! That's all because of you guys! Thanks so much for loving me and my stories! This is dedicated to all of them who put me ont heir fav list or who alerted me and my stories or fav-ed my stories! And also to all the silent readers who have been reading my stories and currently reading this note too! Thank you so much and you make my day everyday!**

* * *

**Getting Married**

* * *

**Full summary:- Natsu and Gray are getting married! Don't get it wrong. They are getting married to Lucy and Juvia, respectively! But Beware- This time they won't be getting kisses from their brides, instead… "Now you may punch the groom!"…. NaLu and Gruvia!**

* * *

Magnolia was decorated as never before, not even for the fight between Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus. Red and white balloons were in the air. Mirajane had them done under her own supervision till everything was perfect.

The guild members were standing, grins plastered on their faces and didn't seem to falter even a little, even though they were being ordered around by the demon take over mage. Apparently, they received orders from The Titania that everyone should be happy on this day since it was the first wedding- in fact the first ever dual wedding she's attending. Arousing the requip mage wasn't a good idea for well known reasons. So, even Lyon who was attending the wedding was forced to smile. Woah! Whose wedding is going on? Wait! No one invited me! Did the brides already walked down the aisle?! Man, they should have told me prior to this!

The cameraman rushed into the wedding hall, following the blonde haired reporter yelling "COOL! COOL!" while he took the run. The Sorcerer magazine was given the coverage right for the event. There was a rumour that the magazine authority paid the guild a billion jewels for the copyrights in the auction held last week. No one except for the people attending the auction knew the actual scenario.

"Cool! Dual wedding! Cool!" the reporter was nowhere on the ground by this time. "And a fight in the middle of the wedding! Cool!"

The camera man zoomed on the faces of the grooms who were indulged in a word fight, for now.

Natsu Dragneel, fire dragonslayer, head over heels in love with his team mate and the most powerful Celestial spirit mage, known to attract troubles, Lucy Heartfilia, the heiress of the ex-Heartfilia Konzern.

Then there was Gray Fullbuster- ice mage, drowning in the sea of love of the water mage and former S-class mage of Phantom Guild, Juvia Lockser.

And what were they arguing about?...

"It was me first!"

"No it was me first!"

"You're a liar!"

"You're a liar too!"

"Wanna go droopy eyes?"

"Do you doubt squinty eyes?"

The brides were shoved to one corner so that they wouldn't get hurt as their fists began flying in air.

"I've never imagined my wedding would turn out like this" Lucy muttered, the expression on her face unreadable. She couldn't believe that just after saying 'I do's these two will get into a fight.

"Gray-sama! Don't get hurt!" Juvia screamed as she hid her face in her palms, not wanting to see _her '_Gray- sama' being injured.

"Gray! Natsu! Are you fighting on your wedding?" Erza shouted from the other corner. Lucy sighed and Juvia was relieved. Where does Erza go off to when she was required?

"No, ma'am!" they put their hands across each others shoulders, hugging the other sideways "We're best of friends!"

"Good!" she said as she moved to behind the father, to keep a watch on the two _best _friends.

The father of the church sighed at the two mages' actions.

"Now you may kiss the bride!" the father read out his final sentence. No sooner did it happen, the boys got into their petty argument.

"I'm going to do first!"

"No I'm!"

This continued for sometime before a vein popped animatedly on Lucy's head and Erza's head too. Erza was trying her best to not kill the two mages. Death was coming their way and the two boys were too busy to notice it.

The father noticing the change of situation finally pronounced. "Now you may hit the groom!"

Well, Lucy was ready to and Juvia didn't have to ask anyone. She wouldn't want to hit her Gray-sama. However, if he'd take Erza's blow he'd die before he was married. To save him, she took the punching stance beside Lucy.

As if in sync, both the brides hit their grooms in a single hit, making them tumble down the stairs.

"What just happened?" Gray mumbled.

"It hurts!" Natsu grumbled.

"I pronounce you, husband and wife," the father said, closing the ceremony. The crowd erupted in cheers while the brides made their way to their grooms.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia took his head on his lap. He acted knocked out for sometime while Juvia kept on apologising with her 'sorry' and 'I didn't mean to's.

"You know you should stay away from fighting atleast on your wedding," Lucy pouted as she helped him up.

"Then, it wouldn't have been special, right?" Natsu grinned like the idiot he was, scooping her in his arms.

"Sorry correction- weird!" Lucy mumbled as he laughed at her expression.

Really, weird ne?

* * *

**Me: So how was it, minna? Well, this was my idea of how their wedding might end up! What do you think?What are your ideas? Want to share?  
**

**Natsu: You made me fight with the ice brain on my wedding too! You seriously need some advice! Minna! Please post your comments, suggestions and opinions in the box below! Don't forget to tag your advices for her! She really needs some, don't you think?**

**Gray: For the first and the last time, I agree with Natsu. So, do send her the feedback. Feedback is necessary for the improvement!**

**Me: Today both of you are mean to me! Minna, tell them I'm not as bad as they think. At least I paired them up with the people they like…. (they put their hands on my mouth and take me away. Bye for now! Thanks for reading this fic!)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


End file.
